Power Rangers In Space-Another Fight
by templeofolar
Summary: The rangers must face many former villains to save the Earth
1. The Recall

The Recall

The scientists at EVG Research were doing their own thing, until something happened.

"Hey, everyone," said one of the scientists, "there seems to be a disturbance on the moon!"

The supervisors and other scientists came to view her findings through her telescope, and they found the findings to be true. So, they contacted NASA, but NASA did not believe them, thought that it was a prank call and hung up on them. After a short while, NASA decided to investigate the findings for themselves. They also found the findings to be true. So, they loaded two astronauts and supplies into a shuttle, and conditions were perfect for a launch. So, they did the countdown from ten to zero, and the astronauts were off into space. After their arrival, they heard a sharp noise, so they decided to investigate it. They found themselves in the moon base, only they did not know it yet. They noticed lots of residue and Zordon's burst tube. Then one of the astronauts applied a small droplet of water to some of the residue, and then, Dark Specter came back to life. Then he revived Master Vile, Darkonda, Ecliptor, Elgar, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Scorpina, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt. The astronauts were astonished.

"Thanks for bringing us back to life," said Dark Specter, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!"

The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion.

"Take those two to a crater, toss them inside, and cover it so that they cannot escape!" said Dark Specter.

Then the Planet Patrollers escorted the two astronauts out of the moon base, tossed them into a crater, and covered them with a massive cover. Eventually, due to the lack of oxygen, those two astronauts lost their lives.

"Now, we're going to do what many have tried to do and failed," said Dark Specter, "and that is to conquer Earth!"

Everyone in the moon base cheered.

"Planet Patroller fighters!" said Dark Specter, "go and attack the planet Earth!"

The Planet Patroller fighters left the moon base, headed to Angel Grove, and began attacking the city. Now, TJ and Ashley were in downtown Angel Grove where all of the chaos was happening. TJ still had his old communicator in his backpack and contacted Andros.

"Hey, Andros," said TJ.

"Yes, TJ," said Andros.

"Angel Grove is under attack," said TJ, "looks like spaceships!"

"Do you still have your morpher?" asked Andros.

"Yeah," said TJ, "Ashley is with me, and she also has hers!"

"I'm coming, too," said Andros, "hop aboard a galaxy glider and shoot these guys down!"

"Right," said TJ.

TJ and Andros signed off.

"Alright," said TJ, "let's rocket!"

TJ and Ashley both pressed 335 on their morpher, and they morphed.

"Galaxy glider, hang ten!" said TJ and Ashley.

The galaxy gliders appeared right in front of TJ and Ashley, and they hopped aboard.

"Astro Blasters, now!" said TJ and Ashley.

The Astro Blasters appeared in their hand, and they separated the handle from the blaster. Then, they saw Andros join them.

"Good to see you!" said Ashley.

They shot down many ships with their blasters and handles. Soon enough, all of the planet patroller fighters were shot down.

"Hey, everyone!" said Andros, "let's get back to the Astro Megaship Mark 2!"

"Okay!" said Ashley.

"Yeah!" said TJ.

TJ, Andros, and Ashley returned to the Astro Megaship Mark 2.

"Where did those ships come from?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know," said Andros, "but it looks like we have another task on our hands! Let's call Cassie and Carlos!"

They called Cassie and Carlos on their communicators. Cassie and Carlos were together. Carlos answered.

"Yes?" asked Carlos.

"I need both you and Cassie to come to the Astro Megaship Mark 2," said Andros.

"No problem!" said Carlos.

Carlos and Andros signed off.

"Cassie," said Carlos, "Andros wants us to come to the Astro Megaship Mark 2!"

"Well," said Cassie, "let's get going!"

Cassie and Carlos came to the Astro Megaship Mark 2. Also, Zhane also arrived.

"Zhane?" asked Andros.

"Yeah," said Zhane, "I came to inform you of a new evil that is out there."

"Maybe that will explain the fighters that attacked our city today!" said TJ.

"Actually, I think it can!" said Zhane, "many former villains have been revived. They are Dark Specter, Darkonda, Master Vile, Ecliptor, Elgar, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Scorpina, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt. They have been revived somehow. I don't know how."

"All of those villains?" asked TJ.

"Yeah," said Zhane, "their soldiers are the Planet Patrollers, "they are a tough force to fight with."

"Yeah," said Ashley, "but we can do it!"

"I really hope so," said Zhane.

"Good always triumphs over evil!" said Ashley, "trust me, I know."

"You know," said Cassie, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" asked Carlos.

"The Delta Megazord," said Cassie, "I don't think that it was completely destroyed, but it was simply knocked to pieces!"

"You know," said Alpha 6, "if the pieces are still there, we can simply teleport them into the zord repair bay!"

"I say that we do it!" said Carlos.

"Okay," said Alpha 6, "teleporting in, now!"

All of the pieces of the Delta Megazord were teleported into the zord repair bay. The Delta Megazord was quickly repaired and ready for action.

"Wow!" said Cassie, "that was quick!"

"Now, we can form the Astro Delta Megazord again!" said Ashley.

"Actually," said Andros, "it's the Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2."

"Oh, I see," said Ashley.

"There's Power Rangers in our way!" said Dark Specter, "they must be stopped!"

"Don't worry," said Master Vile, "I'll get past them somehow!"


	2. The Freeze Out

The Freeze Out

"We have to do something about those rangers." said Dark Specter, "they are in our way of universal conquest!"

"How about we make a monster that will freeze them to icicles?" said Baboo.

"That's a great idea!" said Dark Specter, "Finster! Finster came to Dark Specter quickly and in fear.

"Yes, Dark Specter?" asked Finster.

"I want you to make a monster that will turn people into icicles!" said Dark Specter.

"Sure will, boss!" said Finster, "definitely!"

Then Finster went to his lab and created Freezor, the freezing monster. Then he went to present it to Dark Specter.

"So," asked Finster, "what do you think?"

"Can he do the job?" asked Dark Specter.

"Oh, yes, he can!" said Finster.

"Good!" said Dark Specter, "then, send him down at once!"

"Right away, sir!" said Finster.

Finster sent Freezor to downtown Angel Grove. Freezor began freezing people to an icicle state. The alarm sounded on the Astro Megaship Mark 2, the rangers arrived, and they saw Freezor in action, freezing the public of Angel Grove. The other citizens began to run wild and panic.

"This guy needs to be stopped!" said Ashley.

"I agree!" said Cassie.

"Yeah!" said Andros, "let's rocket!"

The first five rangers pressed 335 on their morphers, and the silver ranger pressed MEGA on his digimorpher. They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" shouted Ashley.

"Oh, yeah!" said Freezor, "well, try this on for size!"

Freezor managed to turn all of the rangers into an icicle state except for Cassie. Cassie, at first, became afraid. Freezor began to laugh evilly.

"What's the matter?" taunted Freezor, "are all of your friends too frozen, little girl? Anyway, I leave you two choices. You can join us, or I will freeze you just like I froze them! It's up to you!"

"I pick neither!" said Cassie.

"Suit yourself!" said Freezor.

Just when Freezor was getting ready to activate his freezing beam to freeze Cassie, Cassie took her Astro Blaster and blasted him quickly many times. As a result, Freezor fell over.

"Great!" said Cassie, to herself, "this will buy me enough time to help the others!"

Then Cassie touched each of the other rangers, channeling her power to her gloves and warming each of the other rangers up. Soon, the other five rangers were back to their normal state.

"Thanks, Cassie," said Ashley.

"Yeah!" said Carlos, "good job!"

"Thanks!" said Cassie, "now, let's focus on the monster before he has a chance to get up!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Alright, guys!" said TJ, "let's form the Quadra Blaster!"

TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie combined their weapons to form the Quadra Blaster..

"Ready, fire!" said Carlos.

The blast knocked Freezor unconscious.

"Who's the little girl, now?" asked Cassie.

Then Dark Specter noticed the situation, zapped Freezor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said TJ, "Astro Megazord, now!"

"Delta Megazord, online!" said Andros.

Both ships came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside. The Astro Megaship Mark 2 formed the Astro Megazord Mark 2, and the Delta Megaship formed the Delta Megazord.

"Alright!" said Andros, "let's do this!"

Right away, Freezor froze both Megazords. Then, he began to laugh evilly about it.

"Oh, no!" said Ashley, "both Megazords are frozen solid!"

"What do we do?" asked Cassie.

"I have an idea," said Andros, "let's try a different configuration! Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2, now!"

The two Megazords broke out of their frozen state and combined together to form the Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2. \

"Now, let's not make the same mistake twice!" said Andros.

"I know that's right!" said TJ.

"I know!" said Ashley.

"What is it, Ashley?" asked TJ.

"Why don't we freeze him before he freezes us?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah!" said Carlos, "let's do that!"

"Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2 freezing laser, now!" said Andros.

The Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2's freezing laser froze Freezor.

"It worked!" said TJ.

"Great!" said Ashley, "now, let's finish this! Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2 flying fist attack, now! The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord launched from its base and went right through Freezor, and as a result, Freezor fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more.

"We lost again!" said Dark Specter.

"Those rangers are ruining everything!" said Scorpina, "ugh!"

"We will be back, and those rangers will be defeated!" said Dark Specter, "I will have my universal conquest! Those rangers do not know what is coming to them!"

"Good job, Cassie," said Andros, "for staying strong and taking on that monster alone!"

"Thanks, guys!" said Cassie, "it's all in a ranger's work!"

"Rangers," said Andros, "we may have won the battle, but we have yet to win the war. We can't let Dark Specter have any victories. If he does, there could be consequences, bad consequences. That is why we need to keep close watch on everything that Dark Specter tries to do. We can't let him win."

"Yeah!" said Carlos, "I know!"

"One thing that I have learned as a ranger, is that we are always on duty!" said Ashley.

"That's true!" said TJ, "if they catch us with our pants down, it could be all over."

"That's why we need to keep watch," said Zhane.

"Don't worry, rangers," said Alpha 6, "I'll always be here if you need me."

"That's great, Alpha!" said TJ.

Then the rangers left the Astro Megaship Mark 2 and went to Adele's to eat.


	3. Bad Kitty!

Bad Kitty!

The six rangers decided to visit the humane society. However, Squatt was also there looking for a way to cause trouble. Ashley saw an adorable kitten that caught her eye.

"Look at that adorable kitten!" said Ashley, "I wish we could have pets aboard the Astro Megazord!"

"Yeah!" said Cassie.

"Well," said Ashley, "let's get moving."

"So, the rangers like cats, huh?" asked Squatt, to himself, "let's see if we can change that!"

Squatt returned to the moon base and approached Dark Specter.

"Dark Specter," said Squatt.

"What is it, Squatt?" asked Dark Specter.

"The rangers like cats," said Squatt, "so, why don't we make a cat monster and make the rangers and the world hate them?"

"Leave that to me," said Master Vile.

Master Vile created Cattor, the cat monster, and Cattor appeared in front of Master Vile.

"Go to Earth and cause destruction!" said Master Vile.

Cattor left, went to Angel Grove, and began attacking its citizens. The alarm sounded on the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and the rangers arrived as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Cassie.

"Rangers," said Alpha 6, "there is a cat who is attacking the city!"

"We'd better get going!" said TJ.

"Alright, guys!" said Andros, "let's rocket!"

The first five rangers pressed 335 on their morpher, and the silver ranger pressed MEGA on his digimopher. They morphed and arrived on the scene. Cattor and the rangers charged towards each other, Cattor used his claws and scratched all of the rangers, and the rangers fell to the ground and felt pain. Cattor began to laugh evilly.

"Okay," said Cassie, "that just can't happen again!"

"Yeah!" said Ashley, "he's taking advantage of us!"

"I wish that we could declaw this kitty!" said TJ.

"Me, too!" said Carlos.

"Anyone have a plan?" asked TJ.

"I do," said Cassie.

"What is it?" asked Andros.

"Cat's have sensitive ears," said Cassie, "maybe I can use my Satellite Stunner to irritate his ears, and during that time, the rest of you can attack him as you please!"

"That's a great idea!" said Carlos, "let's do it!"

"Satellite stunner!" said Cassie.

The Satellite Stunner appeared in Cassie's hands, she activated it, and Cattor's ears were irritated. Cattor had difficulty focusing.

"It's working!" said Andros, "now, let's attack him!"

The rest of the rangers attacked Cattor with their weapons, and then, Cattor became weak.

"Alright, guys!" said Carlos, "let's form the Quadra Blaster!"

TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie combined their weapons to form the Quadra Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

The blast knocked Cattor unconscious. Then Dark Specter noticed the situation, restored Cattor, zapped him, and made him giant.

"Astro Megaship Mark 2, now!" said TJ.

"Delta Megaship, online!" said Andros.

Both ships came to the rangers, and they boarded the ships. They then formed the Astro Megazord Mark 2 and the Delta Megazord.

"Alright," said Andros, "let's do this! Delta Megazord gyro cannons, fire!"

The Delta Megazord gyro cannons fired at Cattor, and Cattor fell to the ground. Then Cattor quickly got back up. Cattor tried to scratch the Astro Megazord Mark 2, but as he tried to scratch it, the Astro Megazord Mark 2 deployed its shield and broke the claws in that hand. Then the Astro Megazord Mark 2 readied its Astro Sword. Then once again, Cattor tried to scratch the Astro Megazord Mark 2, but the Astro Megazord Mark 2 broke the claws with the Astro Sword. Then the Astro Megazord Mark 2 and Delta Megazord dellivered many punches until Cattor could not take it anymore. Then the Astro Megazord Mark 2 powered up its Astro Sword and thrust it through Cattor, causing him to hit the ground, exploded, and not to co-exist. Cattor was no more, and the rangers briefly celebrated. Squatt hid from Dark Specter, because he knew that Dark Specter was after him, and he was. Squatt waited until Dark Specter calmed down.

The rangers took another trip to the humane society and went to visit that adorable kitten.

"Andros," asked Ashley, "can we have a cat on board the ship? Please?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Andros.

Cassie and Ashley were overjoyed. They decided to adopt the cat. They took the cat to the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and the cat began to feel much at home on the ship.


	4. The Raid

The Raid

"You know, boss," said Goldar, "I think that we should take on an easier planet, with no Power Rangers!"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Master Vile.

"How about KO-35?" asked Goldar, "we can make the red and silver rangers pay for what they have done to us!"

"I love it!" said Master Vile, "I have the perfect monster in mind for the job, and I'll also send some Planet Patroller fighters!"

"I'm going to love this!" said Master Vile.

Then Master Vile took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Contra monster.

"Go to KO-35, and cause as much destruction as possible!" said Master Vile.

The Planet Patroller fighters and Contra left the base and went to attack the citizens of KO-35. They began setting fire to the abodes of the citizens of KO-35 and causing destruction everywhere. At the time, the rangers and Alpha 6 were unaware of the situation and were eating food from the simudeck. Then a garbled message came aboard their viewing screen.

"KO-35 is under attack!" said the man.

"Something's very wrong!" said Cassie.

"DECA!" said Andros, "set course for KO-35!"

"Acknowledged!" said DECA.

The Astro Megaship Mark 2 headed to KO-35, and when they arrived, they landed the Astro Megaship Mark 2 in an open area. When they deboarded the ship, they saw people crying and screaming, and many of the citizens' abodes were on fire. Then, Zhane approached one of the female citizens.

"Who did this?" asked Zhane.

"I was someone by the name of Dark Specter," said the citizen.

Then the citizen passed out.

"That's just like him!" said TJ, "he picks on people who cannot help themselves!"

"I agree!" said Ashley.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Cassie.

"The damage is done," said Andros, "all that we can do is protect them from future attacks. Well, everyone, let's get back aboard the Megaship."

"Right!" said the others.

But before they were able to enter the Astro Megaship Mark 2. Three of KO-35's citizens approached them.

"Can we help you?" asked Carlos.

"I'm Zydis," said one of the citizens, "and these are my friends Malar and Dolar."

"Hi!" said Malar and Dolar.

"And because of what those evil villains have done to our planet, we would like to fight!" said Zydis.

Andros did not know how to respond to them. Also, TJ and Carlos looked at Andros.

"Okay," said Andros, "come on aboard the ship, and we'll show you how to become rangers."

Zydis, Malar, and Dolar were overjoyed, and they boarded the Astro Megaship Mark 2. Then they closed the entry door behind them.

"I have powers for each of you!" said Andros, "just before I give you these powers, I need you to promise me something!"

"What's that?" asked Dolar.

"That you will keep your and everyone else's identities as a secret, fight fair, work as a team, and not use your powers for personal gain," said Andros.

"I can do that," said Zydis.

"I'm in," said Malar.

"Me, too," said Dolar.

"Good!" said Andros.

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley began to smile. Alpha handed each of them their morphers and communicators.

"Let me tell you a little about your powers," said Andros, "Zydis, you will be the orange ranger. Malar, you will be the purple ranger. And Dolar, you will be the orange ranger. Now, your zords, which you use just in case a monster grows giant or when you absolutely need them, are all Federation-type cruiser ships. They will form the Explorer Megazord, which wields the Explorer Boomerang. Now, as weapons, each of you has an Astro Blaster. Zydis, you have the Beta Sword. Malar, you have the Cosmo Daggers. And Dolar, you have the Asteroid Cannon. Together, these weapons form the Explorer Launcher. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Any questions?"

The three looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good," said Andros, "then, all of us have a monster to deal with. Let's rocket!"

Everyone but the silver ranger pressed 335 on their morpher, and they morphed. The silver ranger pressed MEGA on his digimorpher, and he morphed. They arrived on the scene. Contra shot lasers at the rangers causing them to tumble, and then, he shot lasers at the rangers again, and they tumbled again. Contra began to laugh evilly at the rangers' misery.

"Okay," said Ashley, "we have to get back in this!"

"Yeah!" said Zydis, "but how?"

"I know," said Dolar, "why don't we all fire our blasters at one time at this monster? Then, we can overpower him!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Cassie.

They all took their blasters and fired at Contra, and then Contra fell on his back. Then the rangers stood up.

"He's down!" said Andros, "let's make sure that he stays down!"

"Quadra Blaster, now!" said TJ.

TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley combined their weapons to form the Quadra Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

The blast left Contra unconscious. Then Dark Specter noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Contra, and zapped him to make him giant.

"Astro Megazord, now!" said Andros.

"Cruisers, now!" said Zydis.

They formed the Astro Megazord Mark 2 from the Astro Megaship Mark 2. And the orange, purple, and cyan rangers hopped inside the cruisers and formed the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright," said Andros, "let's do this!"

Contra fired large lasers at the two Megazords causing them to take a few steps backward and eventually hit the ground. Then, Contra placed his feet on top of both Megazords.

"What do we do now?" asked Malar.

"I have an idea," said Andros, "Delta Megazord, online!"

The Delta Megaship came to the rangers and formed the Delta Megazord.

"Delta Megazord gyro cannons!" said Andros.

The Delta Megazord fired its gyro cannons, Contra fell backward, and he was no longer on top of the Megazords.

"Good thinking, Andros!" said TJ.

"No problem, TJ," said Andros, "now, let's put this guy away! Astro Saber, now!"

The Astro Saber appeared in the Astro Megazord's right hand. Then they powered it up and thrust it through Contra. As a result, Contra fell backward, hit the ground, exploded, and was no more, and the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Whose dumb idea was this, anyway?" asked Dark Specter.

Master Vile pointed to Goldar, and Goldar began to become afraid.

"Sorry," said Goldar.

"Goldar," said Dark Specter, "all because of you, we have three more rangers to deal with. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Goldar.

"Don't fail me again!" said Dark Specter.

"You three did fine out there," said TJ, "I was quite pleased!"

"Thanks!" said Zydis.

"Welcome aboard!" said Ashley.

They all shook each others' hands and became well-acquainted with each other.

"Hey, guys?" asked TJ, "do you want to go to Adele's with us?"

"What's that?" asked Malar.

"It's our favorite hangout," said TJ.

"Why, sure!" said Zydis.

They all went to Adele's and the first six rangers paid for the new three rangers' food, and they enjoyed spending time together.


	5. The Awesome Threesome

The Awesome Threesome

"Okay," said Goldar, "let's try a different planet. How about something easy? How about Aquitar?"

"You know, Goldar," said Master Vile, "for a half-wit like yourself, there is some brain activity in there!"

Then, Master Vile thought to himself for a while.

"Planet Patrollers," said Master Vile, "go to Aquitar and cause trouble.

What they did not know is that someone was spying on them. She heard enough and decided to leave, but she wasn't undetected, because Elgar heard her footsteps.

"Hey, Master Vile!" said Elgar, "I swear that someone was in here spying on us!"

They looked in the direction of the spy and saw no one.

"Well," said Master Vile, "whoever it was, we will have their kingdom soon!"

"Of course, boss!" said Elgar, "but of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Elgar hit himself in the head. Then the Planet Patrollers headed for Aquitar, and Cestro was the first one who noticed them.

"We have trouble!" said Cestro.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said the five Aquitian rangers.

They morphed and went to attack the Planet Patrollers, but unfortunately, the Planet Patrollers were too much for them. The Aquitian rangers became weak and were crawling slowly on the ground.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

The spy was Divatox, and Divatox went to find Lord Zedd and Rita. At the time, Lord Zedd and Rita were practicing some recreational activity, and then Rita saw Divatox approaching them frantically.

"Look, honey! It's Divatox!" said Rita.

Then Lord Zedd turned around and saw her.

"What does she want?" asked Lord Zedd.

"I don't know!" said Rita.

Then Divatox came in short range of Rita and Lord Zedd.

"Aquitar's in danger!" said Divatox, "we need to help them!"

"Even though it was not exactly our fault," said Lord Zedd, "we do have to make it up to them somehow!"

"Yeah," said Rita, "you're right. So, what do we do?"

"We need to help the Power Rangers," said Lord Zedd.

"How?" asked Rita.

"We can work with them," said Lord Zedd.

"So, what do we do?" asked Rita.

"I have an idea," said Divatox, "come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Rita.

"Trust me," said Divatox.

"Okay," said Rita.

Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox went to Reefside High and entered the building, and a friendly receptionist greeted them.

"Hi!" said the receptionist, "how may I help you?"

"Yes," said Divatox, "we're looking for Tommy Oliver. It's important!"

"I'll go and get him," said the receptionist.

The receptionist left her desk and went up to Tommy's classroom. At the time, Tommy was teaching on the DNA of dinosaurs. Then he saw the receptionist at his door.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have guests in the lobby," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important."

Tommy sighed.

"I'll be down in a second," said Tommy, "you guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!"

After Tommy left, the classroom began to become unruly, but another teacher came in, and the classroom quieted down. Then Tommy went into the lobby to greet his guests.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

"Is there a place where we can meet in private?" asked Rita.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "we can go inside the conference room. Follow me!"

Tommy led the three of them inside the conference room, and they sat in the comfortable chairs at the long wooden table.

"So, what's up?" asked Tommy.

"It's us," said Divatox, "Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox."  
Then, Tommy began to become apprehensive.

"What are you three up to?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing," said Rita, "we were good at the start, but a villain named Dark Specter turned us evil, and then Andros blasted Zordon's tube, and now, we're good again!"

"Do you expect me to believe that?" asked Tommy.

"Really!" said Divatox, "it's the truth! You have to trust us!"

"Okay," said Tommy, "I'm going to trust you. So, why are you here?"

"The people of Aquitar are in danger, but the current rangers don't know it," said Lord Zedd, "we want to make up for the damage that we accidentally have done!"

"Okay, come with me," said Tommy, "first, I have to tell Roberta that I'm leaving."

"Okay," said Rita, "go ahead!"

Tommy walked out of the conference room and approached the receptionist.

"Roberta," said Tommy, "I'm going to be gone for a while, so can you line up a substitute for me?"

"I sure can!" said the receptionist.

"Thanks, Roberta!" said Tommy, "you're the best!"

"No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist.

Then Tommy went back into the conference room.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Tommy, "let's take my jeep!"

The all piled inside Tommy's jeep, and he drove to his house.

"We're here!" said Tommy, "let's go inside!"

Rita and Divatox were a little bit uneasy about entering Tommy's house, but they went anyway. Tommy led them to the Dino Thunder lair.

"What are we doing here?" asked Rita.

"We're going to contact Andros," said Andros.

Tommy used Hayley's old computer to contact Andros, and he was able to successfully reach him.

"Andros here," said Andros.

"Hi, this is Tommy," said Tommy, "I have three people who want to be a crew on your ship, and not only that, the planet Aquitar is in danger. They told me. It's Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox. They claim that when you destroyed Zordon's tube, you turned them good again!"

"I believe them," said Andros, "I'll teleport them inside!"

Then Andros and Alpha 6 teleported Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox inside.

"You guys need to choose new names," said Alpha 6, "you might frighten someone with the names that you have now."

"I'll be Chuck," said Lord Zedd.

"I'll be Carol," said Divatox.

"Rita is not that scary," said Rita, "I'll still be Rita."

"That's perfect!" said Alpha 6.

"Also, we brought you all a gift," said Chuck.

"A gift?" asked Ashley, "I would like to see this!"

"It's on top of the Astro Megaship Mark 2," said Chuck, "you'll like it."

"Well," said Cassie, "shall we go outside?"

They went outside the Astro Megazord, and they saw two sets of zords.

"Whoa!" said TJ, "they're zords!"

"Yes," said Carol, "there are five space tanks and five Federation-type destroyers. The space tanks form the Alpha Megazord, which wields the Alpha Cannon. The destroyers form the Beta Megazord which wields the Beta Missile. Not only that, both of these Megazords combine with Zhane's Mega Winger to form the Alpha Winger Megazord and the Beta Winger Megazord."

"Cool!" said Ashley.

"Well," said Rita, "we're going to be your crew, so now, we are on the same team!"

"Well," said Carol, "Aquitar is still in danger, and you guys are the only ones who can save it, so I suggest that you get going!"

"Right!" said Andros, "let's rocket!"

All of the rangers except Zhane pressed 335 on their morphers, and they morphed. Zhane pressed MEGA on his digimorpher and became the silver ranger. They then teleported to Aquitar. Then they began to fight the Planet Patrollers on Aquitar. Then the Aquitian rangers mustered enough strength to get up and help fight, and they joined in the fight. Soon, all of the Planet Patrollers were defeated.

"Thanks for helping us!" said Delphine, "you have our greatest gratitude."

"No problem!" said TJ, "it's our job! We enjoy it!"

They all smiled, and all of the rangers went back to the Astro Megaship Mark 2.

"Goldar," said Master Vile, "you're an idiot. Your plans never work out. Wherever we go, the Power Rangers will follow us. We have to think of something that the Power Rangers can't handle. Once we do, we will have our victory!"

"Well," said TJ, "I'm glad you three are on our side!"

"Yeah!" said Cassie, "we could use your help."

"Just don't turn on us, okay?" said Carlos.

"It won't be a problem," said Carol.

The rangers then left and went to hang out at Adele's.


	6. The Charging Bull

The Charging Bull

"I'm in the mood for some wanton destruction, and I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

So, Master Vile took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Bullor monster. Right away, Bullor began charging into things and knocking things over.

"He's perfect!" said Master Vile, "let's send him down!"

Master Vile sent Bullor down to Angel Grove, and Bullor kept charging into things and knocking things over. As a result, the public began to panic and run wild. The alarm sounded on the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and the rangers came to the viewing screen as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Carlos.

"That bull," said Ashley, "it's charging into things and knocking things over!"

"It needs to be stopped!" said Cassie.

"Yes!" said Dolar.

"Alright, everyone," said Andros, "let's rocket!"

Everyone except Zhane pressed 335 on their morphers, and they morphed, and Zhane pressed MEGA on his digimorpher, and he morphed. They arrived on the scene.

"Hey you!" said Ashley, "over here!"

Then Bullor shifted his focus to the Power Rangers, and then he charged through the Power Rangers, causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground hard. The rangers felt the hit.

"Ah, man!" said Carlos.

"That just can't happen again!" said Cassie.

"We need a plan!" said Malar.

"I think Cassie and I can hold him off for a little while," said Ashley, "right, Cassie?"

"Right!" said Cassie.

"Satellite Stunner!" said Cassie.

"Star Slinger!" said Ashley.

The Star Slinger appeared in Ashley's hand, and the Satellite Stunner appeared in Cassie's hand.

They both fired at Bullor, and Bullor fell to the ground.

"It worked!" said Cassie.

"Yeah!" said Ashley.

"Let me add a little extra to the mix!" said Dolar, "Asteroid Cannon!"

The Asteroid Cannon appeared in Dolar's hand.

"Ready, fire!" said Dolar.

The blast caused Bullor to flip like a pancake.

"I think he's had enough," said Malar, "don't you?"

"Yeah!" said Carlos, "I agree! Let's assemble the Quadra Blaster!"

TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie combined their weapons to form the Quadra Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

The blast left Bullor unconscious. Then Dark Specter noticed the situation, restored Bullor, and zapped him so that he would become giant.

"Alpha Zords! Beta Zords! Now!" said Andros.

"Cruiser Zords!" said Zydis.

The Alpha Zords, Beta Zords, and Cruiser Zords came to the rangers. Then they formed the Alpha Megazord, Beta Megazord, and Explorer Megazord. Cassie and Andros hopped inside the Alpha Megazord, Carlos, TJ, and Ashley hopped inside the Beta Megazord, and Zydis, Malar, and Dolar hopped inside the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright, guys," said Andros, "let's do this!"

Right away, Bullor charged through all three Megazords causing them to hit the ground.

"Okay," said Cassie, "we need a plan, or he is going to keep charging through us!"

"I know!" said Andros, "Alpha Megazord Cannon, now!"

The Alpha Megazord cannon appeared on the Alpha Megazord's right arm.

"Fire!" said Andros.

The blast caused Bullor to fall to the ground. Then, Bullor quickly got up. Bullor tried to charge through the three Megazords again, and then the Explorer Megazord tossed its boomerang at him, causing him to fall to the ground. Then Bullor slowly got up, but as he rose, the rangers decided to finish him. Then Bullor charged at the three Megazords again, but the Beta Megazord charged up its Beta Missile and launched it towards Bullor. As a result, Bullor fell backward, hit the ground, exploded, and was no more. Then, the rangers celebrated.

"There has to be a way to defeat those Power Rangers!" said Master Vile, "there has to be a way! I will not give up!"

Then the rangers went to eat a meal from the synthetron, and went to the simudeck to practice their karate skills against the simulated Craterites.


	7. Tyrannosaurus Wrecks

Tyrannosaurus Wrecks

There were a teacher and her students who were visiting and dinosaur exhibit for a field trip. However, Goldar was also in the area looking for a way to cause trouble. Goldar thought of an idea. He went back to the moon base to search for Master Vile.

"Master Vile?" asked Goldar.

Then Master Vile and Goldar bumped into each other as they both turned the corner in the hallway.

"Oh, my apologies, sir!" said Goldar, "I was looking all over for you!"

"What is it, Goldar?" asked Master Vile.

"The children in Angel Grove are visiting a dinosaur exhibit," said Goldar, "maybe we can make a dinosaur monster, maybe a tyrannosaurus?"

"Hmm," said Master Vile, "you might have something there!"

Master Vile took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Tyrannor monster.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Tyrannor.

"Go to Earth and cause as much destruction as possible!" said Master Vile.

"Yes, sir!" said Tyrannor.

Tyrannor left the moon base and went down to the city of Angel Grove. He began breathing fire and smoke at the residents of the city, and the residents began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded in the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Carlos.

"It appears that there is a tyrannosaurus monster who is causing trouble in Angel Grove," said Rita.

"Well," said Andros, "let's get going! Let's rocket!"

All of the rangers except the silver ranger pressed 335 on their morphers, and the silver ranger pressed MEGA on his digimorpher. All of the rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Tyrannor began to breathe fire at the rangers, causing them to tumble.

"I have an idea," said Carlos, "but you'll have to buy me some time!"

"Whatever!" said Cassie, "if you're going to do something, do it! We're not exactly having fun out here!"

"Okay," said Carlos.

Carlos went to the nearby Angel Grove Elementary School, went inside, and yanked a fire extinguisher off the school wall. A teacher and some students saw him do it, and they stared at him as he did it.

"I'll bring this back," said Carlos, "maybe!"

The Carlos hurried to the battle scene, and the rangers were having a rough time with Tyrannor. Then Carlos approached the monster, shoved the fire extinguisher down his mouth, sneezed the nozzle, and put out Tyrannor's fire. Tyrannor tried to breathe fire, but he couldn't.

"Good move, Carlos!" said Malar.

"Thanks!" said Carlos, "do you think that we can put him down now?"

"I think so," said TJ.

"Let's assemble the Quadra Blaster and the Explorer Launcher!" said Andros.

TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie combined their weapons to form the Quadra Blaster, and Zydis, Malar, and Dolar combined their weapons to form the Explorer Launcher."

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

Both blasts hit Tyrannor, and Tyrannor became unconscious. Then, Master Vile noticed the situation, restored Tyrannor, and made him giant.

"Alpha Zords! Beta Zords! Now!" said Andros.

"Cruiser Zords, now!" said Zydis.

All of the zords came to the rangers. The Alpha Zords formed the Alpha Megazord. The Beta Zords formed the Beta Megazord. The Cruiser Zords formed the Explorer Megazord. Cassie and Andros hopped inside the Alpha Megazord. TJ, Carlos, and Ashley hopped inside the Beta Megazord. Zydis, Malar, and Dolar hopped inside the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright!" said Andros, "let's do this!"

Right away, Tyrannor began to breathe fire at the three Megazords, and as a result, the three Megazords fell to the ground.

"We have to get back in this!" said Cassie.

"Yeah!" said TJ, "we need a plan!"

"If only we had a really big fire extinguisher," said Carlos.

"Actually, I think we do!" said Andros.

"Huh?" asked Carkos.

"Astro Megazord! Delta Megazord! Online!" said Andros.

"I"m going!" said Andros.

"I'm going, too!" said Ashley.

Andros and Ashley hopped inside the Astro Megazord, while controlling the Delta Megazord from the battlizer.

"Okay," said Andros, "let's form the Astro Delta Megazord!"

The Astro Megazord and the Delta Megazord combined to form the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Okay," asked Ashley, "so what's the plan!"

"Trust me," said Andros, "you'll see!"

Tyrannor and the Astro Delta Megazord exchanged punches, at first. Then Tyrannor tried to breathe fire at the Astro Delta Megazord, but Andros had something else in mind.

"Freeze blast!" said Andros.

The freeze blast hit Tyrannor, and he was frozen solid.

"Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2 flying fist attack, now!" said Andros.

The Astro Delta Megazord released its fists, and they went flying through Tyrannor, causing him to fall to the ground, explode, and not exist. The rangers all briefly celebrated.

"I hate those rangers!" said Scorpina, "they keep winning!"

"Don't worry, my dear," said Master Vile, "they may have won the battle, but they will lose the war!"

"Good job, rangers!" said Chuck, "you have done well. Soon, the evil of the moon base will be wiped out completely!"

They all smiled, and then they left the base and went to Adele's.


	8. Flight Risk

Flight Risk

"You know," said Master Vile, "I've been thinking."

"What's is it, boss?" asked Goldar.

"One of the rangers' weaknesses is flying," said Master Vile, "so, I can just create a monster who can fly!"

"Excellent idea, boss!" said Master Vile.

Then, Master Vile took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created Birdo, a bird monster.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Birdo.

"Cause destruction everywhere!" said Master Vile.

"You got it!" said Birdo.

Birdo left the moon base, and went down to the city of Angel Grove. He began attacking the public from the air, and the public began to run wild and panic. Sometimes, they even bumped into each other. The alarm sounded on the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and the rangers gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Carlos.

"We have a bird monster who is causing trouble in downtown Angel Grove," said Carol.

"Well," said TJ, "let's get going!"

"Right!" said Andros, "let's rocket!"

Everyone except for Zhane pressed 335 on their morphers, Zhane pressed MEGA on his digimorpher, and they morphed and arrived on the scene. At first, Birdo attacked the rangers from the ground by firing lasers at them causing them to tumble, and then Birdo took to the skies and began attacking the rangers from the sky shooting lasers at them. At the time, the rangers thought that they were at a major disadvantage.

"Okay," said Cassie, "we have to meet this guy at his level somehow!"

"Why don't we just use our Galaxy Gliders?" asked Malar.

"That's a great idea!" said TJ, "let's do it!"

"Galaxy Gliders, hang ten!" said all of the rangers.

Then all of the Galaxy Gliders came to the rangers, and they hopped on.

"I have an idea!" said Andros, "combine your weapons with your Astro Blasters!"

"Right!" said TJ.

The rangers combined their weapons with their blasters, and as they were flying on the Galaxy Gliders, they chased Birdo and fired their weapons at him. At first, unfortunately, he was dodging all of their attacks, but one of Andros's attacks hit Birdo, and he came crashing down from the sky and to the ground. The rangers then abandoned their Galaxy Gliders and met Birdo on the ground. Birdo struggled to rise, but the rangers would not let him.

"Alright, everyone," said Andros, "fire at him!"

They all fired their weapons at Birdo, and he became unconscious. Then Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Birdo, and made him giant.

"Okay, everyone!" said Andros, "we're going to need something that can fly. That means that we need the Beta Megazord and the Explorer Megazord."

"Right!" said the others.

"Beta Zords, now!" said Andros.

"Cruiser Zords, now!" said Zydis.

The Beta Zords and Cruiser Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside. They then formed the Beta Megazord and the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright," said Andros, "let's do this!"

Birdo flew to the sky, and the Beta Megazord and Explorer Megazord gave chase.

"Bet you can't catch me!" said Birdo.

"I have an idea," said Ashley, "let's shoot a torpedo at him! Maybe he'll slow down or maybe come crashing down!"

"Yeah!" said Andros, "let's do it! Photon torpedo, now!"

The Beta Megazord fired a photon torpedo at Birdo, and it hit Birdo, weakening him.

"Our turn!" said Zydis, "plasma torpedo, now!"

The Explorer Megazord launched a plasma torpedo at Birdo, and then Birdo came crashing down to Earth's ground. Then the Beta Megazord and Explorer Megazord came to meet him. Birdo got up and began to flap his wings causing both Megazords to take a few steps backwards and eventually, fall to the ground.

"We have to get back up!" said Dolar.

Both Megazords were able to rise.

"I have an idea!" said Zydis.

"Great!" said Andros, "let's hear it!"

"Why don't both of us use our lasers and cause him to tumble?" asked Zydis.

"That's a good idea!" said Andros, "let's do it!"

Both the Beta Megazord and the Explorer Megazord fired their lasers at Birdo, and as a result, Birdo fell to the ground.

"Alright, let's put him away!" said Andros.

"Andros," said Zydis, "if you don't mind, we would like to finish him."

"Go right ahead!" said Andros.

"Alright," said Zydis, "Explorer Boomerang, power up!"

The Explorer Boomerang powered up.

"Explorer Boomerang, launch!" said Zydis.

The Explorer Boomerang launched, hit Birdo, and came back to the Megazord. As a result. Birdo, fell backwards, exploded, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Why does this keep happening?" asked Master Vile, "anyway, I'm not going to give up; I will conquer Earth, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"You all handled that bird monster well," said Chuck.

"It's great that you use your resources!" said Rita.

"Thanks!" said Malar.

Then, the rangers went to hang out at Adele's.


End file.
